Sleeping Beauty: The Return
by Summer Flare1
Summary: Okay I'm back with changing my aol account things got messed up and so I have to make chapter 7 of Sleeping Beauty a new story so I have called it Sleeping Beauty: The Return. I was going to discontinue it but I got inspired so read and review, thanx!


Yes after a while this chapter is here!!! Now again I'm not getting a lot of reviews and I am dissapointed :,(, so please give me some reviews.I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and stayed a lyal reader, you guys are kickass! Now the legal blaber as if they haven't heard it enough...Although it does make this story have more words therefor making it longer hahahaha!! Sorry anywayz ffviii still belongs to Squaresoft because yet again I find myself without a horse or a husky named Sprinkles!!!! Enjoy the story people, thanx.  
  
Chapter 7: Odin Is Alive  
  
  
Everything had settled as the sun rose, Seifer had been moved to his dorm and everything was a little {barley} more calm. Cid had ordered everyone to stay in their dorms untill further notice and took the liberty to lock them all, except for Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Seifer, Selphie and Zell's rooms. Selphie wasn't calm though, she was worried beyond belief, for Irvine, so she decided to see if he was going to be all right.  
  
  
"H...How is he doctor?" Selphie trembled as the words came from her mouth. She could barley look at him hooked up to all those machines, so helpless, so very very helpless. Irivine and Selphie knew that they were in love with each other but to everyone else it was just "love."  
  
  
"Selphie, I think he will be fine the dagger didn't hit any major organs..." there was something in Doctor Kadowaki's eyes that made her nervous. Of course the doctor always made her nervous from the start, she was too alone for somebody her age and it was not right.  
  
  
"But....?"  
  
  
"But he did loose a lot of blood, and his body seems to be in shock from being under the sorceress's control...He might be fine...But it is split in the middle right now...When he does get stabilized I can guarantee he will need to stay in bed for quite a while," she sighed and looked at her patience.  
  
  
"Irvine stay still for more then five minutes, I doubt that," Selphie half cried and half laughed as she spoke, even though it wasn't really a laughing matter. A silent tear slid down her cheek.  
  
  
"That's why you have to make sure that he stays in bed until I say otherwise," this took Selphie by surprise.  
  
  
"What?! W..Why me?"  
  
  
"Those were Squalls orders, not mine," Doctor Kadowaki informed.  
  
  
"Squall," she said in a low growl, then she felt a presence behind her.  
  
  
"What?" he came out from the shadows and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
"Your making me take care of him?!" she fumed as she tried to stop her crying, Squall on the other hand didn't know why she was so angry about it.  
  
  
"Uh, yeah, starting from when he gets well enough to return to the dorms you two will share one so you can keep an eye on him," he knew he forgot something.  
  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
  
"Because..." he looked thoughtful for a minute. "Because your the only one who can control him and your closest to him. I mean you two are always together I just figured you know...He just really needs a friend right now, he was possessed by a sorceress and stabbed and his life is in jeopardy..." he stopped as he noticed Selphie's expression. She was looking down at Irvine and fighting tears. "Selphie..."  
  
  
"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!!!" she screamed and cried after slapping him with all her might.  
  
  
"What?!" Squall cradled his cheek with his hand.  
  
  
"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!!! IF YOU HAD BEEN A RESPONSIBLE LEADER YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED WITH SEIFER AND NOT MAKE A NEW SEED!"  
  
  
"Selphie I..." she cut him off.  
  
  
"YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO SEIFER YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE THAT THERE WAS ANOTHER SORCERESS DID YOU?!!!" Squall just stood there dumbfounded. "WELLL?!!!"   
  
  
"I..I just thought..." she cut him off again.  
  
  
"YOU DIDN'T THINK SQUALL, YOU DIDN'T THINK AND NOW LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED!!!" as she looked down at Irvine she collapsed to her knees, leaned against the corner wall and began to sob. Squall looked down at the crumbling "wild child" with pity. He approached her expecting open arms and maybe when she felt better and apology.  
  
  
"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" Selphie shrieked. "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!! SEIFER WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU!!! GET THE FUCK OUT YOU DAMN LAPDOG!!!!!" Squall backed away slowly and left her there with the doctor.  
  
  
  
Quistis sat on a chair in Seifer's room, looking at the man. He was so different from what he used to be. Most people wouldn't be able to see the difference but being an Instructor, Quistis was paid to notice these things. He was so angry with himself, his eyes said it all, if you knew Seifer than you would know that you could read him like a book if you look directly into his eyes.  
  
  
"You should rest Seifer," she whispered gently.  
  
  
"I can't rest, I can't sleep," he told her.  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"My dreams...They are always about all the pain I caused," she looked at him with worry and he caught it. "It didn't used to be like this, I used to have no dreams at all..But a couple weeks ago Somebody, something started to haunt me...Somebody is making me suffer Quisty and I can't take it much longer I really can't.  
  
  
"Seifer..." she got up and went to embrace him. This was what he wanted, this is what he needed, she could have saved him before, but now they were unknowingly saving each other. Quistis finally managed to get Seifer to sleep...Only for her to also fall asleep evidently. For Seifer this would be one undisturbed, absolutely perfect sleep.  
  
  
  
Quistis was on the hill again and this time she noticed how very warm it was.   
  
Without making a sound Phi addressed her from her tree.  
  
  
"Back again, eh grasshopper?" she asked with her eyes shut as she concentrated on her impossible yoga position.  
  
  
"Yeah...I guess, but why?" she asked sitting down. Phi opened her eyes and   
looked at Quistis.  
  
  
"Because grasshopper, it is a tangled, twisted web that is being weaved....Or in other words that make sense to somebody besides me, things are gonna get very complicated," she got out of her yoga position and sat Indian style next to Quistis.  
  
  
"Complicated? How?"  
  
  
"How, what, when, where, why is the appropriate question grasshopper..."  
  
  
"What's with the grasshopper thing?" Quistis asked shortly.  
  
  
"Geez, don't you SeeD types ever watch movies?" she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you and all your friends are in big big big danger," Quistis opened her mouth to speak. "Stop, I know what your going to say, 'what kind of trouble', well I can't tell you. But I can tell you how to prevent it for now..."  
  
  
"How?!" Phi reached into the tree, yes a solid tree, and pulled out a small purply blue energy ball. "A GF?"  
  
  
"Odin."  
  
  
"But Odin is dead," Quistis said flatly.  
  
  
"Nope he isn't dead, yes he died but isn't dead...I'm losing you aren't I? Well, you see during the Time Compression time got all fucked up and so as Odin's energy was leaving this world it got caught in the Time Compression which reversed the process of death," she handed Odin to her.  
  
  
"Okay...You had practiced that speech huh?" Quistis asked as she sat up and was about to leave.  
  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
  
"Been there, done that."  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



End file.
